


A Late in Life Suprise

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Is 48 year old Peggy Carter Sousa going through "the change" or is it something else?
Just because the photo of Peggy and her children in CA:WS only shows 2 children, it doesn't mean there weren't more PeggySous kids.





	

December 1969

Peggy slips into her husband’s home office without him hearing her. 

“Hello, darling.”

Daniel looks up from his work and gives her the smile that still makes her heart flutter. 

“Hi,” he says as she walks over to sit on the edge of his desk. “How did it go at the doctor? Does he think you are going through you know?” He motions awkwardly with one hand. 

“No, he says I am not entering menopause at this time. I’m. . .” She stops for a moment to look at her hands before looking back into his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Daniel stares at her blankly. 

“Daniel, say something!”

“I’m sorry. I thought you said you are pregnant.”

“I did. I am about 3 months along. It looks like I am due a month after Maria.”

“But how?” The look Peggy gives him says “you know how”. “But aren’t we too. . .”

“Old? I do admit that expecting a newborn at 48 and 52 isn’t ideal, especially since we already have a 20 year old and a 15 year old.”

Daniel pulls Peggy into his lap. His hands go to her abdomen. “When do you want to tell Carter and Evie?”

“Carter will be home Friday for his Christmas break. I vote we tell them at the same time.”

“Agreed. Maybe this is our chance to try again and get it right?,” he says with a wink. 

“I do believe we did pretty well with the first two. Knowing Howard, he is going to accuse us of trying to steal attention from his heir.”

\-----

Carter and Evie are shocked by their parents’ news. Evie expresses disgust that her parents still do “that”. But they come around 6 months later (after a difficult pregnancy that had Peggy on bed rest for the last 6 weeks) when their sister, Margaret Danielle, known as Maggie, is born.


End file.
